castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Puppenmord
Puppenmord ist die zweite Episode der siebten Staffel von Castle. Castle nimmt seine Arbeit bei der Polizei wieder auf, geht aber gleichzeitig Hinweisen über sein Verschwinden nach. Das Team ermittelt währenddessen im Mordfall eines Spielzeugunternehmers. Handlung Eine Kanusportmannschaft ist mit ihrer Trainerin im East River unterwegs, als ein Paddel plötzlich hängen bleibt. Der Junge zieht eine, mit Frischhaltefolie umwickelte, Leiche an die Oberfläche. Richard Castle sitzt in einem Live-Interview im TV um seine neuen Bücher zu präsentieren. Die Moderatorin jedoch möchte eher über sein Verschwinden reden und hält die ganze Geschichte für einen PR-Schachzug. Castle entgegnet, dass er dies nie seiner Familie antun könnte und bietet demjenigen, der ihm Beweise liefern kann, wo er sich in den letzten zwei Monaten aufgehalten habe, 250'000 Dollar an. Während Beckett und Castle zum Tatort gehen, gesteht Kate, dass sie nichts von seiner Idee mit dem Geld hält. So würden sie unzählige falsche Tipps bekommen, da sich alle erhoffen würden, etwas von dem Geld abzubekommen. Rick sieht dies eher als Chance, denn unter all den falschen Hinweisen wird schließlich ein richtiger sein. Am Tatort eingetroffen, klärt Ryan die beiden über das Opfer auf und Castle bemerkt, wie vertraut sich Lanie und Esposito plötzlich wieder verhalten. Lanie weiß noch nicht sehr viel über das Opfer und möchte sich den Mann erst nochmal in der Gerichtsmedizin ansehen, bevor sie ein abschließendes Urteil abgibt. Sie vermutet, dass er erst wenige Tage tot ist und sein Genick gebrochen wurde. In dem Revier unterhalten sich Beckett und Castle mit der Ehefrau des Opfers. Sie gibt zu verstehen, dass es niemanden in ihrem Umfeld gab, der ihrem Mann Leid zufügen wollte. Allerdings habe er sich nach dem Tod ihres Labradors verändert und sei oft spät nach Hause gekommen. Am Tag seines Verschwindens gab er seiner Frau zu verstehen, dass bald wieder alles besser werden wird. Esposito und Ryan fahren zu dem Kino, in das Williger gehen wollte um dort Informationen zu bekommen, während Kate und Rick zu dessen Büro fahren möchten. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen können, hält eine wütende Gates sie auf um sich bei Castle zu beschweren, dass er die Telefonnummer der Polizeistation bei seinem Interview angegeben hat. Den ganzen Tag schon würde das Telefon wie wild klingeln. Über diese Tatsache ist Castle so begeistert, dass er Gates küsst und dann geht. Kate sowie Gates bleiben verwirrt zurück. Auf dem Weg zu Willigers Büro, einem Spielzeugunternehmen, glaubt Castle schon fast den richtigen Hinweis für sein Verschwinden in Händen zu halten und lässt sich in seinem Optimismus auch nicht von Kate bremsen, die ihm erklärt, dass es ein sehr langer Weg sein könnte, bis sie etwas handfestes herausfinden. Kate befragt die Geschäftleiterin von Willigers Unternehmen, während Castle mit all den Spielsachen im Bpro spielt und diese ausprobiert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass entgegen der Aussage von Willigers Frau, dieser keine Überstunden gemacht, sondern seit Wochen ohne Grund das Büro früher verlassen hat. Zurück im Revier berichten Esposito und Ryan, dass sie nichts herausgefunden haben. Auch die Finanz- und Telefondaten weisen keine besonderen Unstimmigkeiten auf. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass es in den Wochen vor Willigers Verschwinden keine Kontenbewegungen mehr gegeben habe. Lanie ruft Javier an um zu berichten, dass das Gesicht sowie die Hände des Opfers mit einem Industriereiniger abgerubbelt wurden. Zudem konnte sie einen Beleg eines Kaffeehauses finden, datiert auf das Datum des Verschwindens. Ryan und Esposito werden sich dieser Sache annehmen und hinfahren. Da Castle zu Hause ist, um sich um die Hinweise seines Falls zu kümmern, geht Beckett alleine zu Lanie um mit ihr zu reden. Sie erzählt, dass sie möchte, dass zwischen ihr und Castle wieder alles so ist wie vor seinem Verschwinden. Außerdem gibt sie zu, dass sie Castle glauben möchte, obwohl alle Beweise gegen ihn sprechen, aber nicht weiß, ob sie ihm glauben kann. Alexis hilft ihrem Vater mit der Auswertung der Telefonanrufe als Kate hinzukommt. Gemeinsam stellen sie fest, dass bisher nur Frauen angerufen haben, die einmal mit dem berühmten Autor sprechen wollen. Als es an der Tür klingelt und Martha hinzukommt, schickt sie alle aus dem Zimmer. Denn an der Tür ist ihr Date, den sie in der Trauerberatung kennen gelernt hat. Würde er mitbekommen, dass Castle wieder da ist, wäre alle Romantik vorbei. Also ziehen sich Kate und Rick in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück als plötzlich sein Handy klingelt. Jemand der Unbekannt bleiben möchte, gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er Informationen über dessen Verschwinden habe und aufklären kann, was geschehen ist. Castle trifft sich mit dem Mann, während Kate im Auto wartet. Der Anzugträger erzählt, dass er mit Castle zusammen auf einem militärischen Schiff war, aber fliehen konnte. Schnell stellt sich dann heraus, dass der Informant keine richtigen Hinweise hat, denn er glaubt sie wären im All gewesen und müssten die Menschheit nun vor einer bevorstehenden Invasion warnen. Zurück im Auto möchte Castle nichts über das Treffen erzählen. Währenddessen befinden sich Ryan und Esposito in Willigers Büro um dieses zu durchsuchen. Während Esposio seine Arbeit macht, spielt Ryan zunächst mit dem Fußklavier. Esposito findet schließlich einen doppelten Boden in einer der Schreibtischschubladen und fördert einen neuen Schlüssel sowie ein neues Handy zutage. Im Revier teilen sie ihre Ergebnisse Castle und Beckett mit. Williger rief von dem Handy dauernd eine Frau namens Nelly an und wie sich herausstellte, starb der Labrador nicht einfach, sondern wurde vergiftet. Castle stellt die Theorie auf, dass Williger eine Affäre mit der Frau hatte und als dieser die Affäre beenden wollte, tötete Nelly den Hund. Kate und Rick fahren zu Nellys Wohnung und finden die Tür unverschlossen vor. Als sie eintreten, sehen sie einen blutverschmierten Teppich und ein Messer auf dem Boden. Sie laufen in das Schlafzimmer und finden die Frau mit aufgeschnittener Kehle auf dem Bett liegend vor. Plötzlich steht sie jedoch auf und erklärt, sie sei Maskenbildnerin und wollte diesen neuen Look ausprobieren. Als Kate sie befragt in welcher Beziehung sie zu Wallace stand, kann sie keine Antwort geben, da der Name ihr nichts sagt. Als sie ein Foto sieht, erzählt sie, dass er sich bei ihr als Joe vorgestellt hat, um bei ihr zu lernen wie er seine Erscheinung in die eines Siebzigjährigen verwandeln kann. Auf dem Revier wird allen klar, dass Williger deshalb an Gesicht und Händen die Abschürfungen hatte, da jemand das Make up entfernen wollte. Auch wird klar, dass die Spur zum Kaffeehaus deshalb ins Leere geführt hat, da sie nicht nach einem siebzig jährigen gesucht haben. Alexis kommt mit einem jungen Paar ins Revier und möchte, dass ihr Vater sich mit den beiden unterhält. Während ihrer Hochzeitsreise in Montreal hat das Paar allerhand Fotos gemacht und auf einem dieser Fotos ist auch Castle zu sehen, wie er sich mit jemandem unterhält. Beckett erkennt diesen als den falschen Jenkins. Zu Hause kann Alexis herausfinden, dass Castle auf dem Foto vor einer Bank gestanden hat. Zudem vermutet sie, dass der Schlüssel, welcher in Castles Hose gefunden wurde, zu einem Schließfach der Bank gehören könnte. Die beiden beschließen kurzer Hand nach Montreal zu fliegen um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Beckett ist erst nicht begeistert, Castle alleine losziehen zu lassen, aber da Alexis bei ihm sein wird, lässt sie ihn schließlich gehen. Esposito, Ryan und Beckett sind zu der Wohnung gefahren, zu der der neue Schlüssel gehört. Sie stellen fest, dass Williger sich dort immer geschminkt haben muss. Etwas kratzt an der Tür und als Ryan sie öffnet, stürmt ein Schäferhund hinein, welcher es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich macht. Kevin findet außerdem eine Speisekarte eines chinesischen Restaurants, in dem Williger in den letzten Wochen immer zum Essen war. In Montreal lassen sich Alexis und ihr Vater zu dem Bankschließfach führen. In der Box finden sich drei Briefe wieder, adressiert von Castle an Beckett, Alexis und Martha. Alexis öffnet ihren Umschlag und holt eine Memory Card heraus. Gegenüber des chinesischen Restaurants ist ein Lager von Willigers Unternehmen. Beckett fragt die Angestellten ob sie den älteren Mann auf dem Foto erkennen. Sie berichten, dass Joe ebenfalls dort gearbeitet hat und ein netter ruhiger Kerl war. Sie klären die Mitarbeiter darüber auf, dass Williger undercover bei ihnen gearbeitet hat und fragen nach einem Grund. Das einzige was seltsam war, waren die Ladungsverzeichnisse. Doch auf dem Revier können sie bisher keine Ungereimtheiten feststellen. Ryan soll herausfinden, welchen Zweck der Schäferhund für Williger hatte. Inzwischen ist auch Castle zurückgekehrt und übergibt Kate ihren Umschlag in dem sich ebenfalls eine Memory Card befindet. Es ist ein Film darauf gespeichert, in dem Castle zu Beckett spricht und ihr erzählt, sollte sie dieses Video sehen, sei er höchstwahrscheinlich tot. Es war seine Entscheidung nicht an der Hochzeit aufzutauchen, er könne ihr nicht mehr erzählen und er liebe sie, habe sie immer geliebt. Sie bringen die Memory Card in die IT-Abteilung, doch auch Tory kann vorerst keine weiteren Details liefern. Im Besprechungsraum sitzen Castle, Kate und der Schäferhund beisammen und die beiden besprechen die Ereignisse, als der Hund plötzlich bellend in den Flur zu einem Officer rennt. Es wird klar, dass der Hund ein ausgebildeter Drogenhund ist, denn der Officer hat Drogen als Beweismaterial bei sich. Beckett, Ryan, Espostio und der Hund gehen erneut in das Lagerhaus. Der Hund schlägt direkt an und die Detectives finden in einer Lieferung aus China geschmuggelte Drogen in Stoffpuppen. Indessen ist Castle wieder in der IT-Abteilung. Tory konnte eine Skyline herausfiltern, die Castle über Montreal laufen lässt. Als er tatsächlich die passende Häuserreihe findet, will er Beckett anrufen, entschließt sich dann dagegen um alleine zu ermitteln. Zurück in Willigers Büro klären die Ermittler die Ehefrau als auch die Geschäftsführerin auf. Der Labrador Annie starb durch eine Drogenvergiftung, zugezogen durch die Stoffpuppe. Da Wallace nicht glauben konnte, dass in seinem Unternehmen Drogen geschmuggelt werden, schleuste er sich undercover ein und fand heraus, dass die Lieferungen alle aus dem Büro koordiniert wurden. Sein Assistent Matt wird schließlich als Kopf der Schmuggelaktion und des Mordes an Williger überführt. Tory ruft Beckett an um ihr ihren Verdacht mitzuteilen, dass Castle wieder zurück nach Montreal geflogen ist, um zu ermitteln. Im Haus in Monteal erreicht Castle die Stelle an der er die Videos aufgezeichnet hat. Hinter ihm wird eine Waffe entsichert und der falsche Jenkins gibt sich zu erkennen. Er sagt Castle, er solle aufhören Nachforschungen anzustellen, schließlich habe er selbst darum gebeten, zu vergessen, was passiert ist. Castle kann dies nicht glauben und Jenkins fragt ihn ob er sich erinnere, was passiert war, als er elf Jahre alt war, dass dies der wahre Grund ist, warum er Autor geworden ist. Niemand sonst außer Jenkins kennt diese Geschichte. Castle hat sie ihm aber erzählt, da er wusste, dass er einen Beweis haben wollte, sollte er Nachforschungen anstellen. Wieder zu Hause erzählt er seiner Familie und Beckett, was vorgefallen ist. Sie wissen noch nicht, ob sie die Wahrheit nun aufdecken sollen oder nicht. Um Abstand zu dem Fall zu bekommen, möchte Castle Beckett direkt am nächsten Morgen heiraten. Da sie beide aber eigentlich nach dem Vorfall noch nicht bereit dazu sind entschließen sie sich dagegen und entscheiden einen Monat nur für sich zu leben. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S7